Dave daddy problems Strider
by zillywhore
Summary: When an absent father gives Dave a daddy kink, how will Bro react? (Written for a friend with a daddy kink.)


Where it came from, you had no idea.  
Maybe it started when you were younger and your brother would coo at you, he would say "Come to daddy" in that sickeningly sweet voice of his that today would probably have you red in the face and entirely too embarrassed to even form sentences. Maybe it started when the teasing only got worse and your brother would completely trash you in strifes, leaving you beaten, battered, bruised, and a little turned on when your brother loomed over you with that shit eating grin across his face, telling you that "Daddy" totally fucking owned you.  
Was it fair? No.  
Did it turn you on? More than you'd ever admit in a thousand years.  
Still, you were left dragging your sorry ass to your bedroom, bloody cheeks and elbows hardly catching your interest because blood was rushing in more places than that.  
It was just a stupid name, it was like when Bro called himself a 'boss' or 'the bomb', except neither of those completely ridiculous and stupid names have ever left you flustered and practically choking on your tongue.  
Maybe it took an absent father for someone to get off on just the pet name 'daddy', or maybe just a really sick mind. It's already bad enough that as you touch yourself in the middle of the night and you bring yourself closer and closer to climax, you close your eyes and see Bro, but now you're moaning a muffled "a-ah, Daddy!" into your pillow to top it all off.  
"Decide to start without me", a voice comes from your doorway, you can hear the smirk in it. You're sure Bro is so proud of himself for catching you in the middle of this. Truth is, you haven't let him touch you for weeks because you were too scared that it would slip out, and you told him you just weren't in the "mood". Well, shit. Now he knows that's a bold faced lie because he just caught you getting yourself off. After the initial shock and pulling your sheets over yourself, you regain your cool exterior and sit up in bed. "I guess so.", you say like it wasn't a huge deal that you have been denying Bro for days and have been secretly in here taking care of it yourself. "That's too bad", he chuckles, "because I haven't even started in on you yet."  
Bro flash steps over and is on top of you within a few seconds. He's straddling your hips and grinding into your already hard lower region. You squeeze your eyes shut and bite down on your lip trying desperately to remain calm. Bro likes you expressive though and he always gets his way, so when you only respond with quietness and light shakes this naturally pisses him off. "Oh, this isn't good enough for you?", he hisses, you sense he isn't playing around any longer. He sits you up and lifts your wrists about your head, with his left hand he holds them in place, and with his other he drifts over every weak spot you have, lightly skims your hips bones, brushes against your dick, but he never gives you the satisfaction of the pressure you crave. He does this over and over, repeating the same patterns, and tracing the bones in your collar with his tongue until finally you can't take it anymore and you're trying so desperately to buck into him.  
"What do you say?" he asks.  
I suppose in the moment this was like one of your fucked up fantasies. Your mind was fogged over with want and it all felt like a dream. So you didn't even realize what you said until it came out of your mouth.  
"Please, Daddy?", you purr.  
Just then your whole mood shifts, there is a pause in movement. You are completely ready for him to make fun of you. You are ready for him to never let this go. Hell, you have even prepared for him being disgusted with you and never speaking to you again. Instead this is his response:  
"Thank you for asking so nicely. You're daddy's good little boy." , and then he grins at you. He fucking full on Cheshire Cat smiles, and he knows he has you exactly where he wants you. "I won't take care of you until you give daddy what he wants, ok?" He begins to unbuckle his belt and pants and slide them down to his ankles. He then takes a fist full of your hair and directs your head right where he wants, he fucks your mouth mercilessly, and fuck no you don't protest because he keeps calling you his "good little boy". He eventually cums in your mouth and you try so hard to lick up as much as you can, you're officially immersed in his games and you want to make him as happy as possible. He lifts your head and wipes some remains off the side of your face and licks it off his finger. "Good boy", he says again and your face feels on fire.  
The rest is mostly a blur, he got you off with a good old fashioned hand job and all you remember is practically yelping "Oh, Daddy!" over and over between gasps of air. When it was all over he kissed your forehead and carried you bridal style to the bath tub. As he cleaned the both of you up he remained completely silent which you were perfectly fine with, but he remained silent as he dressed himself, and as he tucked you in, and as he climbed in bed beside you… Officially you were starting to worry.  
"Fuck, I'm sorry, Bro.", you finally manage to say.  
He kisses your forehead and replies "Shh, Daddy loves you."  
You fall asleep smiling like an idiot.


End file.
